


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（12）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（12）

雨天，连绵不绝的雨滴声响彻屋外。  
阴暗而略显潮湿的房间里，粘腻、夹杂人厚重的喘息声和雨声交错。  
木村由人平躺在床上，裸露的双腿之间，粗壮的阴茎龟头正吐出粘液。他用自己粗糙的手掌抚慰阴茎，上下滑动，火热的阴茎愈发涨大。  
下腹涨得厉害，即使用手去自慰，木村由人还是觉得不满足。  
他感觉自己心里正涌上一团邪火，妄图灼烧他的神经，引诱他去做一些足够邪恶、而令人不齿的事情。  
朦胧之中，他听到自己用包含情欲、沙哑的声音一遍遍轻唤：“漩涡前辈、漩涡前辈、漩涡前辈……”  
被欲望浪潮席卷的大脑里，有一副画面是木村怎么也抹不去的。  
那是漩涡前辈赤裸的背脊，他金色的湿发黏在脖颈上，光滑的背上布满汗珠。  
更衣室的灯光是那么白亮，以至于把漩涡前辈的汗珠也打的闪闪发亮。  
他看到有一颗脖颈处的汗珠，顺着漩涡前辈耸动的身体，穿梭过背脊，直至隐没进臀缝的神秘地带。  
“漩涡前辈、漩涡前辈……呃……”  
他看到漩涡前辈蔚蓝色的眼珠被眼泪覆盖，眼角带着情欲的红，和一丝欲望未得到彻底满足的难耐。  
他听到漩涡前辈说：“肏……肏我啊……佐助……”  
于是他嫉妒地看到那个男人轻笑一声，而后把他坚挺的阴茎挺近水润的洞穴。  
每一次抽插时，漩涡前辈都会喊出粘腻的声音。  
把木村的阴茎喊得发疼、发硬，只想把他粗壮的阴茎塞进漩涡前辈柔软、潮湿的后穴里，狠狠搅动他的肠壁，打磨他的前列腺。  
让他哭叫着，声音几近气声地浪叫着。  
这时，木村会去揉捏漩涡前辈的茱萸，把那两颗奶头揉的红肿。会用指甲扣弄他的乳孔，然后打磨，紧接着向外捏起，直让他哭着喊疼、让木村停下。  
而木村只会捏的更用力，胯下的阴茎把漩涡前辈的屁股撞得粉红，后穴承受不住如此的欢愉涌出潮水。  
最后，木村会把两个鼓鼓的囊袋储存的精液，丝毫不剩地射进这个婊子的身体里。让他哭喊着，品味着精液打在他穴肉里带来的最后一丝快感。  
他会臣服于木村，成为只供木村玩乐蹂躏的肉便器。  
木村射了出来。  
他浓白的精液射了一手，指缝被精液搞得粘腻不堪。木村伸开手指时，浓稠的精液顺着他的指缝黏连不断，成为一丝细长的线。  
木村瘫在床上，他把精液抹在鼻尖，妄想这是漩涡前辈的气息。  
窗外的雨声依旧连绵不绝，木村耸动喉头，被欲望覆盖的眼睛在阴暗的房间里闪闪发亮。  
这时，他的手机响了。

木村打开手机屏幕，上面显示LINE上，有人向他发送了一条好友请求。  
木村并没有立刻同意，他还在回味方才射精的快感，和意淫漩涡前辈的愉悦。  
还未等他回神，LINE发了第二条好友请求。  
这回是有备注的：不想看看你的小秘密吗？  
木村怔住，他看着手机屏幕，眉头皱紧。  
几乎是同时，木村立刻想到了昨晚他在更衣室门前偷窥到的事情。  
心里愈发不安，木村的呼吸不由得加重了几分。  
犹豫片刻，他的手指最终点向了[同意]。  
而在木村由人同意之后，还没等他问对方是谁时，对方率先向他发了一段视频。  
木村点开了它。

“呼呼——”  
粗重的呼吸声率先在视频里响起，镜头由黑渐渐转白，镜头前的物体也变得清晰起来。  
那是一个人。  
准确的来说，那是昨晚在更衣室门前偷窥，一手握着自己阴茎自慰的木村由人。  
镜头的角度十分刁钻，它只单单拍摄了木村由人，而对对方看到了什么、听到了什么则一概不知。  
画面里的木村由人像极了变态，他普通的面容掀起一阵潮红，嘴巴张的很大，显然呼吸十分急促。  
木村由人把他那丑陋、肿胀的阴茎从裤子里掏出，龟头油光发亮，紧接着，他一手撸动着阴茎，陶醉忘我地看着门缝里的事情。  
咔——  
画面转成了黑。

有人在偷拍他！  
木村由人整个人僵硬起来，镜头里的他看起来是那么油腻恶心。  
尤其是他眼里散发的光芒，更让人感到不适厌恶。  
他先是迅速删了对方发来的这段视频，但这无济于事。  
木村慌乱了很久，都不知道要发什么。  
那头似乎是等得不耐烦了，发过来一条消息。

——[看到了吗？]  
——[你想干什么？]木村僵直手指打字。  
——[很简单，闭嘴。]  
闭嘴？  
木村由人瞬间联想到对方是谁，恐惧在他心里渐渐退散，木村由人试探性地打出字。  
——[你是宇智波佐助？]  
对面没有回答木村，他换了个话题。  
——[篮球队的队员，手机好像都是放在更衣室的吧？]  
——[我在更衣室有翻到你的手机。]  
……什么意思？  
木村先是觉得困惑，慢慢的，他感到后背一阵发凉。  
是了，他没有把柄。  
他没办法证明漩涡前辈在更衣室里和宇智波乱搞，但对方，却拍下了木村在更衣室门外自慰的视频。

——[我很反感威胁人，但你是个例外。]  
——[你知道该怎么做，木村同学。]  
对方发出了最后的通牒。  
木村垂下手腕，手机从他手里脱落，最后摔在木板上，发出了“咚”的一声响。  
“由人？开饭了哦。”门外是妈妈的声音。  
木村吞咽下一口唾沫，紧接着他弯下腰捡起手机。  
他表情在阴暗的房间里并不真切，只听到他语气自然道：“这就出来。”

……  
……  
……

“诶，佐助，雨停了诶！”  
客厅，鸣人跪在榻榻米上，脸贴着落地窗看窗外渐渐消失的雨点。  
天空还是乌云密布，但总算雨停了，鸣人的心情也不由得好了起来。  
今早因为暴雨台风的原因，学校临时放假。  
不时，倾盆大雨伴随雷声从今早一直下到下午，此时才算真的停了下来。

“嗯。”宇智波佐助坐在沙发上，低头看着手机。  
鸣人说话的时候，他正对着屏幕轻轻笑了一下。  
鸣人不爽地扭头，凑到他身旁试图看他的手机：“什么嘛！笑成那个样子，我也要看！”  
佐助合上了手机，他面色平静，注视着鸣人，说：“没什么。”  
“嘁——搞得神神秘秘的，我才懒得看呢！”鸣人冲他摆了个鬼脸，想要离开时，腰被佐助用手圈住。  
他把鸣人圈抱在怀里，鼻尖轻轻蹭着鸣人的脖颈，他说：“今晚用镜子吧？”  
“镜、镜子？”鸣人磕巴着重复了一遍，他困惑地看着佐助。  
在对方冲他露出略显邪恶的笑容时，鸣人终于想起了系统之前发放的奖励——全镜式房间。  
那个白痴系统发这个奖励的时候，好像还说什么’情趣翻倍’’做爱首选’之类的狗屁话？！  
“鬼才去做！”鸣人在他怀里挣扎，却不爽地发现他居然挣脱不开佐助的束缚。  
这家伙什么时候力气这么大了？！  
“我已经让系统进行改造了。”  
两个人互相纠缠玩乐的时候，佐助用牙齿轻轻咬了一口鸣人的耳朵。  
对方敏感地僵住了身体，任由佐助摆弄。  
他把鸣人的裤子连带底裤扒到腿弯，在对方想要用脚踹他时，一把握住了鸣人过于纤细的脚腕。  
“怎么跟个女生似的？”佐助不由得调侃。  
“你说什么啊？！混蛋佐助！”鸣人双眼瞪圆，脸因为气愤发红了起来。  
显然，宇智波佐助戳到了漩涡鸣人的痛处。  
尽管漩涡鸣人本身是个健气少年，本身实力也不错，但脚踝实在纤细的不像正常少年的粗细。  
哪怕鸣人有意识地去锻炼它，它还是能被人轻易的用一只手握住。

房子在两人纠缠时已经完成了改造，当宇智波佐助捏住鸣人的脚腕，压在对方的身体上，把他脱得精光时，从里到外的镜子把鸣人的身体照的清清楚楚。  
鸣人疲软的肉棒还匍匐在草丛之中，腰窝已经被人掐出了两道红痕。他光滑的背脊上布满昨日欢愉时留下的痕迹，褶皱的后穴也轻微红肿。  
鸣人的双颊还带着粉红，他眉头皱起，瞪向佐助的时候，又不可避免地看到镜子照出的他们两个。  
宇智波佐助正嘴角噙着笑，慢条斯理地压在鸣人身上脱衣服。他背部肩胛骨耸动时隆起的肌肉，顺着背脊线肌理分明的肉体，充满了力量的美感。  
这是以前在佐助身下的鸣人，不曾见到过的画面。  
那副尚且算是少年的身躯丝毫不显青涩，白皙却足够强壮的身躯以往在衣服的遮掩下并不明显。  
鸣人悄悄咽下口水。  
他双腿被佐助拉到身体两侧，门户大开。  
而宇智波佐助仅仅只是低头扯开裤链，任由勃起的阴茎从裤链里弹出来。  
镜子的照应下，鸣人单单看见他自己褶皱的后穴，在欲望趋势下不受饥渴地一张一合，像是渴望佐助用他粗壮的阴茎狠狠撞进去似的。  
鸣人难掩尴尬地用双手捂住了脸，他躺在客厅地板的正中间，不管他看向那里，总有镜子把他的反应照的清清楚楚。  
这让一向嘴硬，不肯把自己欲望彻底倾诉的鸣人感到难为情，然而不可否认的是，在这样的刺激下，他阴茎明显一点点涨大起来。最终直指镜子做的天花板，把他龟头马眼渗出的液体清晰地照了出来。  
宇智波佐助轻笑了一声，他把龟头抵在鸣人的穴口，随着腰部的起伏在他穴口滑动着。  
他用自己纤长白皙、骨骼分明的手，不容置疑地拉开了鸣人的手掌。  
他看着鸣人难为情地张开眼睛，天蓝色眼睛在他的注视下恼羞成怒，气呼呼地想要躲闪佐助的目光。  
“别看我了啊！笨蛋！”  
“你才是笨蛋呢。”佐助弯下身，蹭着鸣人带着汗珠的鼻尖，“吊车尾。”  
这声音过于温柔，以至于鸣人牙酸到什么话也反驳不出来。  
真的是个精虫上脑的家伙！  
鸣人愤愤地想，用这种手段想让我投降，未免也卑鄙了点。  
正如他所表现的那样，鸣人不由自主地松下了身体。  
他看着面前眼神温柔，面容俊美的臭屁精，任由对方抬起他的腿，而后腰部向前一挺，他们便融为一体了。

镜子下的鸣人格外羞涩而敏感，却又乖得要命。  
宇智波佐助将阴茎撞进一团软的肉壁里时，听到鸣人轻轻地用鼻腔音发出甜腻的声音。  
他昂扬的阴茎没有得到佐助的抚慰，自己饥渴难耐地滴着水。  
臀部被一次次撞击时，鸣人的肉棒马眼的水就不受控制地向外流。  
他真真切切感受到佐助的肉棒在他肠壁里跳动，撞击的凶狠时，甬道也被迫发紧，紧紧包裹着佐助的肉棒。  
而当肉棒碾过鸣人致命的前列腺时，甬道会用力吮吸着佐助的阴茎，迫使它停下对肠道的蹂躏。  
快感一波接着一波的袭来，鸣人睁大眼睛，看着佐助火热粗壮的阴茎在他不断向外冒水，被撞击成白沫的穴口里进出。  
撞击凶狠时，龟头会一下从穴肉里拔出，穴口的肠肉也跟着带了出来，在流动的空气里兀自颤动。  
鸣人的后穴还没来得及空虚，龟头便会毫不留情地重新一鼓作气地插入进去，鸣人控制不住地尖叫出声。  
他感受到佐助的囊袋拍在他臀缝间带来轻微的痛感，但这都不足以抵挡肉棒在穴肉深处冲撞所带来的快感。  
龟头在直肠腔口的破出，在直肠腔里碾压冲撞时带来的酸软空虚致命的快感，让鸣人不由自主抬起了臀部，渴望佐助能够进的再深入一些，肉棒在后穴里鞭打、冲撞地在猛重一些。  
情欲把两人带上了头，镜子里的鸣人双眼迷离，满脸情欲之色。  
鸣人呜咽了一声，边喘着气边想扭头，下巴却又被佐助捏住。  
他被迫仰头，和佐助接吻，胸膛大幅度的起伏着。  
唇舌交缠时，鸣人明显感觉到佐助恶意地咬住他的舌尖，迫使他向外伸出舌尖。  
镜子里的他就像是个不满足于此的荡妇，妄想获得更多情欲的滋味。  
佐助顺着他的嘴一路蔓延向下亲吻着，在他的喉头、胸前留下密密麻麻的吻。  
他乳尖涨立，佐助便噙着他的乳头，用牙齿打磨。电流般刺激的快感从胸膛传来，他胯下的阴茎也被对方用手握着快速套弄。  
与此同时，他腰部高高抬起，任由佐助火热的肉棒在早就被插成一滩水的肉穴里肏弄。  
佐助墨色的眼睛在情欲的淹没下显得格外深邃，灯光将他的脸分割成了两半。一半是鸣人熟悉的佐助，另一半却像是情欲化身的恶魔，只想要把鸣人肏成一个鸡巴套子，一个只知道浪叫哭喊的婊子。  
“佐助、佐助……嗯啊……”  
“笨蛋啊……慢点……呃……”  
“再快点……嗯……不行了啊……”  
迷迷糊糊之时，鸣人只听到佐助低喘了一声，而后含着笑意道：“白痴。”  
紧接着，他的腰被人重重按压着，阴茎在重力之下在穴肉内又送进去几分。肉棒在穴肉里狠狠跳动着，射出一股股精液。  
鸣人用力抬起头，指甲嵌在佐助的背部。他脚趾蜷缩，小腿崩成直线。  
最终，鸣人身体渐渐松弛，忙不迭呼吸了几口气。  
他任由佐助把阴茎抽出，粘稠的精液不再受到阻拦从穴口涌出，把深褐色的地板染白。  
全镜式房间时限显然没有结束，鸣人瘫软着身体，失神地顺从佐助，把自己翻过身，臀部向上趴在地板上。  
在对方把重新硬挺的阴茎撞进后穴时，鸣人红着脸，眼角还残留着泪水。  
他喘着声音，反驳道：“你才是……白痴……”  
……  
……  
……  
窗外，重新下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
